Gas
English Pronunciation * , * * Etymology 1 From , a word coined by chemist Van Helmont. Perhaps inspired by Dutch & Flemish gheest "breath, vapour, spirit" or from . More at ghost, ghastly Noun # Matter in a state intermediate between liquid and plasma that can be contained only if it is fully surrounded by a solid (or held together by gravitational pull); it can condense into a liquid, or can (rarely) become a solid directly. #: A lot of '''gas' had escaped from the cylinder'' # A chemical element or compound in such a state. #: The atmosphere is made up of a number of different '''gases' # An inflammable gaseous hydrocarbon or hydrocarbon mixture (typically predominantly methane) used as a fuel, e.g. for cooking, heating or electricity generation. #: 'Gas'-fired power stations have largely replaced coal-burning ones.'' # Methane or other waste gases trapped in one's belly as a result of the digestive process. #: My tummy hurts so bad, I have '''gas'.'' # A humorous or entertaining event or person. #: He is such a '''gas'!'' # A fastball. #: The closer threw him nothing but '''gas'.'' Synonyms * vapor / vapour * wind, fart (when gas is released) Related terms * gas giant * gaslight * gasometer * LP gas * natural gas Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: գազ (gaz) * Belarusian: * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , , , * Croatian: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: * Latvian: * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Serbian: * Slovak: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Thai: , * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Urdu: , * Vietnamese: , , * West Frisian: * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Japanese: * Latvian: * Russian: * Swedish: * Turkish: * : gas * : gaz * : gas * : gaz * : gas See also * fluid * liquid * solid Verb # To kill with poisonous gas. # To talk, chat. # To emit gas. #: The battery cell '''was' gassing.'' Etymology 2 Shortened from . Noun # Gasoline; a derivative of petroleum used as fuel. Synonyms * gasoline , petrol Related terms * gas-guzzler * gasohol * gas up * gasoline Translations * Armenian: * Chinese: * Czech: * Dutch: * Finnish: , * German: * Greek: * Hebrew: * Interlingua: * Italian: * Japanese: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: * Slovak: Verb # To give a vehicle more fuel in order to accelerate it. #: '' The cops are coming. Gas it!'' # To fill (a vehicle's fuel tank) with fuel Etymology 3 Confer slang term "a gas", above. Adjective # comical, zany. #: Mary's new boyfriend is a '''gas' man.'' #: It was '''gas' when the bird flew into the classroom.'' Usage notes * This is common in speech, but rarely used in writing. Anagrams * * sag, SAG * SGA ---- Dutch Noun # gas Derived terms * gasleiding * gasvormig * gasvorming ---- Galician Noun # gas Synonyms * vapor Derived terms * gas nobre Related terms * gasoso Category:gl:Chemistry ---- Icelandic Noun # gas (state of matter) Anagrams * * sag ---- Indonesian Noun # gas ---- Interlingua Noun # gas ---- Irish Pronunciation * Noun # stalk Declension ---- Italian Noun # gas (state of matter, petroleum) # petrol # poison gas Synonyms * benzina (petroleum) Related terms * gasare * gasolina * gassare * gassificare * gassista * gassometro * gassoso ---- Rohingya Etymology From . Noun # tree ---- Serbo-Croatian Noun # (Bosnian, Serbian) gas (state of matter) Declension Synonyms * (Croatian): ---- Spanish Noun # gas ---- Swedish Pronunciation * Noun # gas; a state of matter # gas; a compound or element in such a state # gas; gaseous fuels # gas; waste gas Derived terms * avgas * biogas * gasbehållare * gasformig * gasledning * gaslykta * gaslåga * gasverk * ge gas / ge mer gas / gasa. To accelerate a motor vehicle. * ha gaser * naturgas * rötgas * stadsgas * sumpgas ---- West Frisian Pronunciation * Noun # gas af:gas zh-min-nan:gas de:gas et:gas el:gas es:gas fa:gas fr:gas gl:gas ko:gas hr:gas io:gas is:gas it:gas kn:gas kk:gas lo:gas lt:gas li:gas hu:gas ml:gas nl:gas ja:gas no:gas oc:gas pl:gas ru:gas simple:gas sr:gas fi:gas sv:gas tl:gas ta:gas te:gas th:gas tr:gas vi:gas wo:gas zh:gas